Meet Kira
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Just a short story on Kira, my OC, in case you wanted to know about her for any other stories I add her in.


**Yea, just some info on Kira if you wanted to know anything 'bout her. ;) I won't but any ANG in there because that might mess with your heads because they don't exist yet…^^; Yea… Alrighty, how's about I start now? Kk? Mmk!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or any other characters besides Kira.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ **

Kira sat in a field. She had separated from Cooro and his gang for what seemed like the twentieth time a few weeks ago. They'd catch up every now and then…if she were lucky. +Anima or not, she loved to be with the gang. Of course, teasing Husky was only a little bit of it, but if anything she liked to hang out with Cooro. He was her best friend. Anything she didn't share with him, she'd share with Nana who'd completely understand anything she told her. Kira sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest and settling her head on top of them. She hadn't seen dinner yet. It'd take forever for any meat to arrive. She'd collected her berries, apples and lemons. All that was missing from her meal was meat. She never ate rabbits. It was on her list of never-good-food list. Sometimes she'd eat duck, sometimes it'd be fish, but rabbits were never acceptable.

It may have been because she was a rabbit herself; a jackrabbit to be exact. But she was in her human form at the moment. She heard a rustle in the bushes next to the river. Kira gasped and pulled out her tiny dagger, waiting in hope for some meat. A big, beautiful duck came out. She let her jackrabbit legs sprout out and prepared herself for launch. Once the duck stopped and cleaned underneath its wing, Kira took her chance and pounced into the river, successfully stabbing the duck in the process. After her meat was caught, she pulled some firewood together and a few smooth stones, creating sparks that flew onto the dead wood. Finally, some fire was created and she put the duck on a long stick. She turned it repeatedly until it was ready to eat. She pulled off a banana leaf and placed her fruits and duck onto it, eating each bit by bit. Kira fell asleep after eating, having that horrible experience play in her head, creating terrifying nightmares.

_Kira walked along with her parents. Her parents said they felt like having fruit instead of meat that day, so everyone went out to get some lemons; Kira's favorite. She was prepared to eat the deliciously sour food the second they walked into the forest. They all lived in a cabin right outside the forest where no one else knew they lived. At least, that's what her parents told her. Kira ran into the forest, trying to catch up with her parents. Once she got there, her mother and father were next to a man with an axe. _

_Kira shivered in fear, paralyzed in fright when they screamed, "Run, Kira!" and a jackrabbit hopped along. As the man neared Kira, she suddenly grew jackrabbit legs and ears and kicked him right in the gut. She hadn't gotten control of her landing, so the little four-year-old fell to the ground, going unconscious. The next thing Kira knew, she woke up with a few rabbits around her and two dead bodies in front of her. She began biting her lip and sobbing gently, trying not to scream. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and crawled up next to the bodies._

"_M-Mommy…" she shook her mother's arm gently, more tears forming in her eyes. "Daddy…?"_

_She spent that while just crying onto the ground, hoping she had a friend. _

Kira woke in a matter of seconds with sweat beading down her face. She sat up and looked around. Sighing in relief, she got up and dusted off her green dress and black slacks. She walked up to the river and splashed some water on her face then picked up her backpack. After doing this, she walked over to the top of the hill. She went wide eyed and looked back. Kira looked back and saw some smoke, realizing she hadn't put the fire out. She rushed down the hill and splashed some water from the river on it and watched as the red flares disintegrated. Kira walked up the hill again and kept walking until night time. As she stopped, she stretched out and looked around. After setting her bag down, she looked over the cliff. Hearing an amount of laughter rise, Kira squinted her eyes, seeing black wings rising and heard a boyish voice yell, "Come on guys! Don't be so slow!" and heard a slightly northern accent yell something back at him. Kira thought about the wings and it became clearer as he continued rising, a grin spread across her face.

"Cooro," Kira exclaimed joyfully.

The boy looked up with a confused face and made his way up to the cliff. Kira now clearly saw it was Cooro. The same grin she had made its way to his face as he trapped her in a hug, saying, "Hey Kira! I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kira smiled as he pulled away. "So, where are you guys headed?"

"We were just looking for a place to sleep." Cooro put his arms behind his head. He then had a straight face and looked at her, then a hopeful smile painted his mouth. "Kira, did you want to come with us? I bet you're pretty lonely out here, right?"

"Sure, if it's fine with you." Kira returned his smile and he gave her another bone-crushing hug.

"Of course it's fine with me!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, hold on," she said and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "K, now I'm ready."

"Alright, hang on," he grabbed her other hand, squeezing both tightly to secure her as they flew off. Once they came to the ground and saw Husky, Nana, and Senri, Cooro let go of her left hand. "Husky, Kira's going to stay with us for a while, k?"

"Another girl…" Husky sighed. "Why Cooro,"

"Because she's our friend," Nana and Cooro yelled at him.

"Oh wow," Husky went wide eyed and shook it off in a second. "Fine,"

"Thanks…I think." Kira raised a brow then both she and Cooro noticed their hands were still locked. They pulled them away and both blushed a bit.

"S-Sorry…" Cooro apologized.

"It's ok," Kira smiled sheepishly.

Cooro was more than her best friend. He was actually the first crush she ever had. Being alone wasn't ever hard when she had a fun-loving spirit like him around.


End file.
